


A Storm is Brewing

by Katlynn_Est



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: 1st POV, All of Radiator Springs is kind, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Lightning is old, Major Character Injury, No Smut, Not Human, Reader/Original Character - Freeform, Slow Burn, it's a long ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlynn_Est/pseuds/Katlynn_Est
Summary: I loved racing since I was a little girl, but little did I know that one trip to Radiator Springs would get me permanently tied to Cruz Ramirez herself... and Jackson Storm?A story about how a country car turned into a famous racer’s friend and found that a certain Storm would never leave her alone.
Relationships: Jackson Storm/Reader, Sally Carrera/Lightning McQueen
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So this is my first time posting a story like this, I will most likely edit this a lot since I didn't nail the country accent right on the first try or anything. And even though it is a reader thing, it's also first-person and set as a girl. I will upload chapters when I get to it, but I'm hoping that me putting it on a website will give me enough motivation to finish it too.

I was lucky

Well, I guess it depends on what defines luck. I am a 2020 Supra born and raised in Oklahoma... almost the middle of nowhere. I was born in Oklahoma City, which doesn’t make my model too surprising, but I didn’t stay in Oklahoma City. I was raised in a small town that barely had enough restaurants and tourist sights for people to intentionally stop there. The school had fewer kids in it than my family tree had, and my family was made of rusty ol’ pickups and SUVs, the only reason my family had me was that my Uncle JJ was the head of the biggest oil company in Oklahoma. They shipped to almost every single gas company in America. 

I grew up raising tractors and planting wheat, beans, flowers, you name it. My sisters and I even had our little bee farm and flower shop so we got to keep the money to ourselves. Everyone in my town knew my name, knew the reason I was there, knew that I was part of them. I never really spent time with anyone besides them. I was called humble and sweet by every grandmother in town. 

But I still had my spirit. Faster than any of the boys, smarter than any of the old racers. I won a couple of derby cups when I was wild in high school. Barely a dent on me with each one. Though it was really thanks to my pops and uncles being so sporty, watching the races every single year. I loved it, way more than my sisters. It was probably the only thing that my uncles and I fully got along with. Watching the game, for us, it was way more important than football, despite us still having parties for those too.

But despite that… spirit, I didn’t become a racer. It was fun, it was a passion, but it was a hobby, not my profession. As I said, I was smart, and the town needed teachers, so I got my degree and became a teacher and an official farmer, adding more plot and profit to my family’s business. I did, however, save up for a trip. I mean, when the two of the most famous racers- that has been talked about as long as my pops been alive- have their own official town that people could visit anytime? Well, of course, I was gonna go there. Especially when it was on the famous Route 66 that was connected to my town too.


	2. Chapter 1 (Vacation Time!)

I wasn’t taken on many trips outside of my town, let alone out of Oklahoma, not ever since I became a full-fledged adult (that’s when a car model becomes official), and I can understand why now. I am getting more stares than I ever have before. I know I’m pretty, but I still have some foggy headlights, scratches on my sides, and mud covering my underside from being on so many dirt roads at home. Not to mention when someone did stare, I normally knew what the person wanted, but… I know no one out here, each stare is different and nowhere close to being just a kind glance. Half the time I am able to get away with just looking back at them with a mean glance of my own, but it’s still annoying. I was only a couple miles away from the Radiator Springs exit when three decked-out ghetto race cars show up in my rear-view, zooming past everyone on the highway. Well, until they saw me. The green one slowed down to go at my speed, changing into the lane next to me. “Well hello there~,” He says, revving his engine next to me, and I can hear his friends chuckle next to us. 

“Liking the view?” I ask, a smirk on my face as I look over to him, knowing the answer.

“You could say that. What’s your name, pretty lady?” I watch him, his own smile growing on his face as he shows off his built-in lights, and I have to stop myself from snickering at how stupidly annoying his bright neon lights are. Of course, they costed a fortune, and he’s obviously proud of it. But lights are not a reason for a woman (especially a girl like me) to suddenly fall hood over bumper for him.

“Y/N,” I finally say it, but I don’t let him contemplate it, “And you better remember it.” I wink and rev my own engine, going in front of him to pass the semi that was in front of me this whole time, and I speed up, past 90 mph to pass him. I instantly take the exit I was wanting to take before the police officer in front of me can see my speed as I start to slow down again. The guys behind me, on the other hand, aren’t as lucky.

I left for Radiator Springs knowing that another race is soon, so I expect Lightning and Cruz to be out along with their crew from the town. Most of the visitors for Radiator Springs only come right after the race, so as far as my research goes, this should be the opportune time to visit. I get there when the sun’s setting, barely any cars passing on Route 66. I am even able to stop on the road to look at the sign just outside the little town. It’s pretty big, with three lights already on for the night. It has black script font reading “welcome to..” near the top, and bold yellow words spelling out the town’s name. Pictures of both McQueen and Mater are on it with the words “home of Lightening McQueen and sir Tow Mater” with their respective pictures. I’m actually pretty surprised that Cruz isn’t on there either, now that she’s the official protege of McQueen. Only halfway through the season after Cruz’s win, he finally decided to drop, becoming her official coach and crew chief. I sigh, coming out from my small little daydream and continue down the empty road, I finally get to edge of town in a couple of minutes and have to stop and to stare again. It’s amazing, the little town is actually smaller than mine, no school to be seen, only a few obvious houses, with the rest of them being built as part of the business. Most of the neon signs off except for two, the Cozy Cone and Flos V8 Cafe. I was far enough out to be aligned with Maters’ towing service and some of the older broken-down buildings. But they were still in the night, with only a couple small buzzes of insect wings and creaking of old metal.

After shaking my head of my thoughts, I roll-down the street. Again, expecting most of the town to be silent as Mater, Sarge, Philmore, and the famous Luigi and Guido to already be heading to Florida. I slowly head up to the Cozy Cone. It’s quiet- almost too quiet, even for me, who is used to the country quiet. My engine is overheating, the rumble of my engine the only thing in my ears. Sally is the owner of the Cozy Cone, anyone who was a McQueen fan knew that by now, and it was a little scary to have to think I would be talking with- with her, who is practically just as famous as any other racer on the track. I take a while to look at the scene, I’ve seen a lot of pictures of this place, but it felt so surreal with the cones right next to me, the angle making everything seem huge and… like I’m dreaming.

“Need some help?” I hear behind me, and I almost jump 5 feet in the air, quickly turning around to see who spoke, opening my mouth to say something, only to stop dead in my tracks. It’s Cruz Ramirez, the yellow sports car staring at me with wide eyes of her own. “Woah, I’m sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you.” She says and I have to blink a couple of times to get myself to come back to the present.

“Oh- no, it’s ok.” I laugh nervously. Watching as her initial smile growing.

“Wow, I knew that the Supra’s were coming back... but...” She gestures to me, and my eyes widen in surprise, I have to look down at myself before I finally understand it.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I’m the newest... though I’m actually older than what the released date says I am since I was part of the concept process.” I say, a small blush creeping onto me as Cruz lets her mouth gap open as if I’m the most amazing sight she’s ever seen.

“Wow, what an honor...” My blush grows more, and I laugh nervously again.

“I-I- Uh, not really. I mean, you and most racers were custom-built, nothing ever replicated or seen before... now that’s an honor.” I say, waving my tires around to express myself more. She chuckles.

“Well, why don’t we both honor each other with a drink, yeah?” She says, driving slowly over to Flo’s cafe, and I follow suit giggling to myself.

“So why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be heading to the race that’s in three days?” I ask.

“Well yeah, we will. But Coach and I learned pretty quickly that’s it’s better to stay here to practice in peace than have to deal with Storms nagging.” 

“Storms nagging?”

“Yeah, not everyone sees it, because you know- the press and all that. But he’s a real asshole. During my first race against him, he literally took the time to slow down and try to make me feel… well, bad.”

“Oh.” I laugh, remembering her first race. “Didn’t work at all, huh?” She laughs as well.

“God no, and I will never let that douche get in my head again.” We laugh together, my laugh powerful enough to close eyes after we stop in front of Flos’ cafe. “Plus Mr. McQueen helped me out during that one.” She says, and I open my eyes again to see her pointing in a direction to our left. I move, only to see Lightening McQueen himself stand with a smile on his face. 

“During which one?” He asks, coming to a stop himself.

“My first race, when Storm tried to make me feel bad. What was it you said? That I got in his head?”

“Oh, yeah.“ he chuckles and rides up next to her, bumping his tires with hers. “I wasn’t kidding when I said that I saw something in you, he knew it too. Just didn’t want to say it in a nice way.” I watch as Cruz and Lightning have a soft moment with each other. It’s nothing like how friends or lovers interact. No, they were definitely coach and student, but there was still that softness and admiration that made them closer than just any old coach and student. Dare I say even closer than Doc and Lightening themselves. During the time that I watch and listen to them talk, I don’t notice someone come up next to me.

“Want anything to drink, darling?” I get spooked once more and look over to see Flo and I take a sputtering second to respond.

“Uh, yeah, if you don’t mind- um... do you have Dr.Drip?” I ask, and see her nod.

“Sure do. Oh, and don’t worry about those two, they can get in their own headspace while talking about racing.” I giggle, looking back at the two before smiling at Flo.

“I’ve noticed. It’s ok though, it’s kinda what I came here for.”

“What, racing?” She asks me, and I shake my head with a slight giggle.

“No, just them in general... though if I do get the track to myself, I would love to try it.”

“Aw, you really don’t wanna race me?” Cruz suddenly asks and I turn to her with wide eyes.

“Wha- No, no no, I mean- I was just thinking I could try it out for myself- you’ll kick my butt-“ I stop when Cruz laughs, and I turn away from her expecting Flo to be there but she’s gone off to get drinks.

“It’s ok! I was just pushing your buttons, you don’t have to… By the way, I uh- I never got your name.” 

“Oh, uh, I’m Y/N.” I take the tire that Cruz suddenly put out, shaking it slightly. 

“Well nice to meet you, Y/N,” she says, letting go of my tire. Flo comes back out with drinks for all three of us, and I politely thank her.

“So, why’d you come here, Y/N, the sights?” Lightning asks, and I gulp down my little sip before I do anything stupid from just the pure shock that Lightning ever said my name.

“Uh, yeah, you could say that… Really just an overall trip so I could brag to my family and friends, you know?”

“Brag? How would a trip to Radiator Springs be bragging rights to fancy cars like you?” Cruz asks, and I furrow my eyebrows, my accent was pretty obvious where I was from. Did she think I was a city-girl?

“My friends aren’t- fancy… if anything most of them have rust.” I say, a smile forming on my lips as I see Lightning with an easily recognizable “knowing smile.” Cruz spits out her drink and starts coughing, obviously not expecting that and Lightning and I go to gently tap her sides, helping her out. 

“What?!” Cruz says with wide eyes, and I finally laugh.

“Yeah, I’m just a simple ol’ teacher in Hubcott. Raised on my family’s farm out there.” I say with pride, and I can tell I finally lost the two. 

“Where’s Hubcott? Never heard of it.” I giggle when Lightning asks.

“Well, it wouldn’t be a small town if famous racers drove by it every day,” I say with a smirk and turn my wheels and eyes back in the direction I drove from. “It’s down Route 66, between Tulsa and Oklahoma City. A little bigger than this town, but still small enough to be passed on the interstate.”

“Like this town…” He says and I nod.

“Well, Radiator Springs gets a lot more business with you and Cruz here, but yeah, it’s very similar. Though I wish we had more neon lights like this,” I say, looking up to Flo’s sign. “Most of our old shops and restaurants have looks that are even older than this building.” I smile when I see Cruz still flabbergasted by my statements.

“Do you have a race track there too?” I laugh at Cruz’s small question.

“Well of course! I had to win a Derby cup somehow, right?” I stop dead in my tracks when Cruz’s eyes light up so bright at that statement.

“You won a Derby race too?!” She exclaims and I nod shyly. “Hold right here, I’ll be back.” She says, and she’s zooming off.

“Uh oh, now she’s gonna go get the cup.” Lightning says with a roll of his eyes, and chuckles, and I do so with him. “The first year I was with her, she was actually supposed to be my trainer. Took her to the beach and then a Derby race to try and get faster. Of course, I wasn’t the one getting faster by doing those things.” He says, recalling the time he had with her. “She almost begged me into going to another one, but it was too dangerous.” I giggle.

“You know, you two could enter the race at my town, they don’t try to kill since it’s mostly kids who enter…” I look down at the ground, a little embarrassed “Though, it’s out of the way from a lot of your destinations so…” 

“No, it’s ok. I’ll keep it in mind... thank you.” He says and I look back up to him with a smile.  
Cruz comes back with the Derby cup, the top obviously superglued back onto the bottom to make it whole again, and she starts reciting the whole story of her being in there, the thrill and scary close calls. She talks for a good half-hour before Lightning finally cuts back in.

“Ok, Cruz, you’re starting to repeat yourself, and we still need to practice before you nod-off on me.” Lightning says, moving his empty can to the nearest trash bin.

“Aw, but- Coach…” Cruz starts to pout, and I bump her tires. 

“It’s ok, hey, could I watch?” I ask, and Lightning obviously thinks about it longer than Cruz because she is instantly saying yes.

“Wait, you said you wanted to race, and oh! You haven’t told me how you won your derby race, and-”

“Cruz…” Lightning says, and I giggle. God, Cruz reminds me so much of my littlest sister, driving slowly with me every other evening to just talk about our days. So full of life and animated. “If you want to be our audience, Y/N, I won’t stop you, but I need Cruz to focus.” He says, narrowing his eyes at her with the last line.

“I will focus, I’m sorry.” She says and slowly drags herself to follow Lightning to the track. The sun has obviously set, and the moon is out, lighting the old road as Cruz continues to ask me questions.

“So, do you mind quickly telling me that derby story?” She asks, and I look to Lightning for approval, he only sighs though, so I take it as a yes.

“Well I was still a young girl, barely had all my shapes figured out when I went to the first one. But I had the speed, I always did. I took my pop’s rope with me and secretly tripped some people throughout the race too.” I smile thinking back on it. “I was stupid though, even in primer I came out with some scratches that they had to fix.” 

“Wait, you weren’t hit either?” 

“No, not really. But again, we also didn’t have a huge monster bus or anything like that,” I smirk. “Just a couple of teenagers and young adults being stupid with too much time on their wheels,” I say laughing. “Though one of our school’s football players got in there once, he took out two others before smashing himself into a concrete wall. Got suspended for a long time.” I laugh again, remembering the stupid boy not only go to the court in our small town for “attempted murder” but also have to stay in the hospital for a whole month and a half. That court case never got serious enough. He never went to jail, and the town agreed that we wouldn’t hold it against him. He was just a stupid kid after all. He worked for my family a couple of times making up the huge debt he owed though. He was pretty kind to everyone after that incident.

“Wow…”

“Hey, don’t sweat it, everyone knew he was a stupid idiot, he got what he deserved, but everyone was still worried, you know?” I watch them both nod, and Lightning quickly changes the subject by speeding up a little bit to get to the track faster. I stop on a ledge, watching them both drive onto the dirt track. Their voices zoning out as I look up at the large rocks in the middle. They turn on their lights and line up behind a rope on the ground.

“Y/N, you mind counting us off?” 

“Oh- yeah, I could do that. Um…” I wait as the two rev their engines. “On my mark… Get set.” I watch in awe as they both lower to the ground ready to speed off. “Go!” I yell so that they can both hear me, and I watch as the dirt goes flying under their tires. I have to cough for a bit, rolling back so I don’t get in the way of that again, and they get through a lap pretty easily, both of them fighting for first, but they don’t stop at one lap. They go for another three laps, Cruz staying in first.

“You got it, Lightning! WOoo-We!” I yell, revving my engine like my family and I always do during the games. Obviously, it was not what they were expecting at all, both of them hiccuping in their speed. Lightning, of course, taking the opportunity to speed ahead of Cruz. I yell and cheer yet again, and watch as they go on. 

“Thank you!” Lightning yells to me after the lap. I smile and continue to watch, and continue to cheer through the night. Soon enough, Cruz is back in the lead, only allowing Lightning to have the spotlight a couple more times when he’s able to do better turns than her. I don’t know exactly when, but my cheering comes to a halt, and the sounds of their engines and dirt flying in the air are just in the background. It’s like one moment I’m watching them fly with my own enthusiasm and in the next they are next to me, waking me up.

“Y/N?” Lightning says is so gently I don’t even recognize him, my mind foggy with the sounds of the outside world, the feel of the cold sand underneath my tires.

“Two more minutes, pop’s.” I groan.

“Oh come on, I’m not that old.” He states, and Cruz snickers, that makes me open my eyes more, blinking a couple of times.

“Come on, Y/N, let’s get you to the Cozy Cone, you shouldn’t sleep out here,” Cruz says, slowly driving by me, and I look to Lightning.

“Oh- uh… did I...?” Lightning only smiles at me and nods. “I’m sorry,” I say and I back up to go and follow Cruz.

“It’s ok. Oh, and if you wake up early enough, could I race you before I go?” Cruz asks me. I look to Lightning again, which raises his hood in a shrug, and I sigh.

“I guess so, though I don’t know why…” 

“Well, racing gets a little boring when I’m only training with pops here.” 

“Hey!” Lightning growls, and Cruz laughs. I give him a sad, sorry look. I said it, and with how Cruz is laughing so hard, I can only guess that it’s his new nickname. They continue to drive with me into town, talking to each other about how their practice went and Cruz messaging Mack with a computer device. They stop when we get to the Cozy Cone. “Here. I’ll go open a room for you since Sally is asleep.”

“Don’t I need to pay for it?” 

“I mean, I would take the money, but I don’t know how Sally exactly stores it, and I don’t want to accidentally ruin her system… So you can just give it to her in the morning.” Lightning says without one exaggerated emotion that I can tell he says it from past experience. It isn’t just about him “ruining her system” it’s also about him not wanting to get yelled at. I giggle and stand outside as he opens a garage door to the 4th cone. “There you are.” 

“Thank you… for everything.” 

“Hey, no problem. Like Sally says, “Radiator Springs is the friendliest town around.” It’s the least I can do.” I giggle at the small little jingle which is so obviously a ploy from the lawyer’s side of her.

“Yeah, but seeing you guys race… meeting you in person. It was probably the best experience I could get.” I smile. “Oh, my friends will be jealous.” He chuckles at that. 

“Makes it all worth it then.” He says, and we say goodnight to each other before he drives over to Cruz. The little room is nice and cozy, haha, Cozy Cone… funny. I back up into it and gently press the button to close the door, my tires resting on the plush carpet instantly making me tired again, and I barely get to see the whole room before I find myself pressed against the ground and fall asleep.

When I wake up again, it’s to a semi honking their loud horn and someone yelling my name. I panic and bang my front against the door- not too hard to make a dent, thankfully- before quickly finding the button and pressing it. “What?! What?!” I yell, and I hear some gasps in the background while my eyes land on Cruz, hopping around near my booked room.

“Come on! I only got 15 minutes before I gotta leave, come on, come on!” She exclaims and instantly backs up to turn around. 

“What?”

“The race! I want to race you!” She says, and I finally follow after her, taking in my surroundings to see the pit crew and Lightning follow after us in the morning glow of the barley risen sun.

“Oh- uh, right,” I say, the adrenaline of me waking up so quickly going through my pipes. 

“Sorry, she’s been talking about it for more than an hour now.” Lightning says to me as Cruz speeds more than 20 feet away from us.

“No, no, it’s ok. I’m kinda used to this.” I say, which isn’t wrong when my house is full of farmers that wake up before dawn and energetic sisters bouncing on my bed every morning. I yawn as we reach the edge of the track, and I shake to get myself more awake than before as we line up behind the line.

“Wooo-we! A race to start off the day. GO CRUZ!” I hear someone yell on the hills that I was on earlier, and I catch a glance to see that not only is Mater wearing a lot of fun racing gear with the number 51 on it, but everyone in the pit crew and some extras are up as well, now joining Mater’s cheering. Lightning comes in front of us.

“Easy race, there will only be one lap, stay inside the obviously used dirt-track lines, and you can’t touch or hurt each other, got it?” 

“Yes, sir!” Cruz says with enthusiasm, and I nod. 

“Alright, ladies, start your engines.” I hold my breath as Cruz revs her engine loudly next to me, and I look over to her before closing my eyes and sighing slowly, opening it again. I don’t look at Lightning anymore, I look at the dirt that’s far off in the distance, and I rev my engine. I know it’s loud, but I don’t try to look at the faces of the audience, I don’t notice their cheers and gasps from my engine being louder than Cruz’s. Lightning leaves my field of view only for someone smaller to take place.

“On my mark, get set…” then the man sputters off into what I believe is Italian, and I get ready to start off strong. “Go!” I instantly push myself, making sure to ease into the dirt so I can start off correctly, and I zoom past her. It’s crazy to think about it, normally when I watch the movies they always slow something like this down, but, it wasn’t like that. One moment I’m at the starting line, and then a couple of seconds later, I have to turn on this big rock and dirt ramp. I go wide, and I instantly have regrets when I see the yellow car zoom past me on the inside. I look ahead to see the long stretch of the straight path before it suddenly turns with no ramp to help the racers turn. I instantly push myself again, going faster the moment I don’t feel the gravity pushing me side-ways, but it’s not fast enough to go past her. 

Suddenly, it is just like those moments in the movies as the world goes quiets and a flash of an old memory when my dad helped me practice a turn comes back to me. I prep my wheels and take the turn, going out wide before curving into the inner lane, my wheels skidding across the dirt before I turn them back in just the right way, revving my engine as I push yet again. This time I’m actually able to pass her, going over the rope a half a second before she does. 

The world comes back to me, the cheers from our “audience” filling swallowing the sound of my engine and brakes as I slow to a stop and circle a 180 to watch Cruz come to her own stop in front of me. “YEAH!” I yell and go over to her. “You were amazing! I loved the use of the turn on the ramp, that was so much fun!” I see her smile, but it doesn’t reach her eyes, and I drop my own smile, becoming worried, I look over to the audience to see them still cheering… except for Lightning. Oh no… “Wait, Cruz- I didn’t.” 

“How.” She says with such a blank face, that when I look back at her, I question if I imagined her saying it at all.

“What?”

“How did you do that turn?! That was amazing, I only saw Doc do that in the films of him!” She yells and takes one of my wheels in hers. “You have to tell me!” This time, I’m the one to have a surprised look on my face.

“Oh uh- well, it’s like any turn on the dirt, but before you turn you gotta go straighter longer… you know?”

“Wait, that’s it?” She asks, and I look up to the rocks to try and get some help from the heavens.

“Well, no. It’s also about understanding speed, using your back to swing yourself correctly so momentum isn’t lost, and when you turn, it has to be at a point right before you feel yourself about to flip… and then when you get that there’s also coming back out of it, and…”

“Well god damn, I don’t know who you are, little lady, but that was some crazy maneuvers right there!” Mater suddenly comes up next to me and I giggle.

“Why, thank you.” 

“Oh, and she even got the voice of an angel!” Mater exclaims, and I become flustered. 

“Where did you learn it from?” Suddenly Lightning McQueen is next to Cruz again.

“My uh, my father taught me that. I wouldn’t stop begging him ‘til he taught me, and so he finally did.” I say, looking back to Lightning McQueen.

“How did you even get into a family like that?” Cruz asks, and I giggle once more.

“Oh, you mean how they were able to afford me? Well, both my uncles and my pops own one of the largest oil companies. The oldest actually lives in Tulsa...”

“Honey,” I hear Sally call, and I look up with Lightning to Sally who is still on the hill, despite the fact that Cruz and Mater are trying to talk to me again. “Mack is still waiting… you’re gonna miss the race if you don’t leave soon.” I suddenly help Lightning stop the conversation between Mater and Cruz.

“You know what, I promise to be here when you come back from the race, alright? Then I’ll show you how to do it.” I say, pushing Cruz with Lightning to go back towards the town where their trailer is parked.

“You mean it?”

“Yep! Now go.” I say, giving her one last shove. Lightning looks back at me after Cruz goes in front of him, giggling all the way back.

“Thank you…” Lightning says with such softness, my engine almost stops right there, well, at least my tires certainly stop me in my tracks. His pit crew driving past me to go with the two racers. 

“Bye, bye, pretty racer!” Mater says, and I giggle.

“I thought you had a girlfriend!” I exclaim, watching him drive backward.

“Oh, I do. But you are still a pretty racer.” He says, and I sigh as I watch the town help them all pack up and go. My mind reeling from the last 30 minutes that just happened. I beat Cruz Ramirez herself, they asked me about turning, and Mater calls me both “pretty” and a “racer.” God, what have I gotten myself into?

Is this really luck?


	3. Chapter 2 (Meeting the family)

The moment that everyone can’t see the trailer anymore, I find the adrenaline leave me, my body lowering to the ground in exhaustion, my mind blank and the buzz of my panic gone. I roll backward, wanting to turn around and go back to the room to take a nap.

“Where are you going?” Sally asks in a soft tone, almost as if she was a worried mom, and I stop to turn back and look at her.   


“Oh, uh, could I stay in one of the Cozy Cone rooms? Well, I did last night, but I mean- officially.” I say, taking a coin purse from underneath me to show her that I mean to pay.

“Sure thing, come on, I’ll  _ officially _ book you a room,” Sally says with a wink, and I chuckle weakly. I follow her back to the motel and after a while of her going through her newest computer system, she gives me the amount that I need to pay, and I fish for the correct amount of cash. I thank her and go back to the room I slept in last night. 

When I wake back up, the clock inside reads 9:27 am, I open the garage door and slowly roll out. Surprisingly, I wasn’t the only “customer” in town. An obvious looking dad with old, fading paint and luggage being tugged behind him talking with Sally in her booth. The obvious mother with more curvy features but a similar fade to her paint across the road in Flo’s parking lot, sipping on a more fancier coolant drink as a little boy is excitingly driving around with newly painted flames on his side. I yawn slightly and drive out, the father backing up, suddenly done talking with Sally. 

“Come again!” She calls out to him and he says his thanks before going out to yap at his child “misbehaving,” my smile widens as I giggle softly to myself, the scene reminding me of home. 

“Hey, glad to see you awake.” I turn to Sally, smiling.

“Yeah, just got up. Seems like you had some other happy customers too.”

“Heh, not really. Mack also woke them up with his horn…”    


“Oh right! Yeah…” I say, looking back at the family that is saying their goodbyes, and I wave my tire to the kid trying to backward drive, his mother yelling at him and making him turn around, which has Sally and I laughing. “So what do you guys do here anyway? You know, with half of the town gone.” Sally giggles, driving past me to go down the only street in the town and I follow after her.

“Not much, really. Though I always have to help out the sheriff with the only field we got.”

“Wait, like a farm?” I ask, going to drive next to her, not too concerned about having someone run into me despite me being on the wrong side of the road.

“Yeah, we keep a small number of tractors, wheat, and corn. You know, for Fillmore’s bio-fuel.”

“Ah, right. Does he really make that stuff himself?” 

“Well, no, not every single one. But he likes to keep some smaller stashes of his own brews. His stuff has gotten more popular thanks to my baby.” I smile and look over to her to see her smiling, staring off into space with that calm look in her eyes. 

“Are you two married?” I ask after a couple of minutes of silence, and her smile grows bigger and lifts up one of her tires so I can see the gold band that follows the inside of her barrel. 

“Been together for 4 years now.” She says it with pride in her voice and she lowers her tires back down. “Let me tell you, my life here would be pretty boring without him.” She snickers. 

“What, because he’s famous?”

“Well, that’s part of it, but sometimes we can have just a month with no press. No, I meant that he’s always been a racer, he always shows off new moves from his training and all that…”

“But he certainly still found the time for you…”

“Yeah… But I know for certain he would go crazy without me.” She giggles again, and we finally get to the field. “Welp, here we are… Sheriff?” She calls out, and his lights poke out of the wheat to try and see us.

“I’m in here Sally!” 

“Alright!” She looks back at me. “You want to help?”

“That’s why I followed, I know that this can take a while when there isn’t a lot of tires on it.” I follow her into the field. Pretty quickly, I help out with watering and checking all the crops and ground to make sure it’s doing alright, picking and dumping the ones that got infested with worms or flies, and then finally sprinkling pesticide on them. The cattle was harder work, but with all three of us, it was easier to round the cattle up and settle them in the barn. 

When the gates rusty metal handle locks back into place with a “clunk” I sigh in relief, Sally had already gone back to town after we were done handling the tractors, leaving the Sheriff and me to deal with Frank. It took a while, but we got through it.

“Thanks for the help, kid.” He says, driving next to me as we cruise back to town for some needed gas and coolant.

“No problem, makes me feel at home,” I say with another sigh. “So, why are you the only police officer in town? I’ve seen smaller towns with a lot more highway patrol than this.” He chuckles and smiles.

“Oh, I won’t be the only one. Sometimes the bigger city down the road will send more our way, especially with McQueen here… But I just happen to live here. Stop people like McQueen from speeding through town.”

“Woah, wait, he sped through here?” That makes the old man laugh.

“No kidding, the first time we met him he was trying to win his first piston cup. But got lost and sped through here. The bugger wouldn’t stop when I chased him.” He nods to the nice smooth road under our feet. “He ruined this road and then somehow got himself stuck on the electrical wires.” He points up to the sky and I follow his line of sight, a gasp leaving me.

“Woah. I wish I got to see that,” I say, and the old officer laughs again.

“No, no you don’t kid.” He drives off without me, and I take a while to catch up, trying to imagine McQueen of all people straight-up ruining the town. “He was rude and arrogant before Doc revealed himself to be a racer.”

“Revealed?” I ask, and he snickers.

“Well, it wasn’t us who could identify the famous “Hudson Hornet.” To us, he was just a normal doctor.” I stare at him for a while, remembering a time where my dad was pulling a nice cozy blanket over me to help through the harsh winter. 

_ “Pops, why was everyone talking about Lightning’s coach?” _

_ “Oh, Y/N, nothing was like that old guy. Three cups in a row, a crash, and then he vanished. The press talked about him for years, and then- bam, he’s back... as crew chief for him...” He says and looks to the poster of Lightning McQueen on my wall. _

_ “Really? What- What was he like?” _

_ “Oh, I never really met him, but I know that even as a rookie, he would stop and help. Lightning couldn’t ask for a better coach.” _

_ “Are we gonna watch the race tomorrow pops? I wanna see him win!” My pops laugh always made his mustache wiggle with it. _

_ “Of course, sweety, of course.” _

“What was he like? The Hudson Hornet…” I asked quietly as both of us roll into the parking lot. He sighs and takes a spot under the shade. Flo driving out of the building to meet us.

“That question packs a lot of stuff, girly… If you really want to know, you should take a stroll in the museum when Lightning is back.” He answers, and I can tell that’s his own way of saying “drop it” so I do. I know how it feels to lose someone important like that, though I doubt that Lightning McQueen will have a better reaction to my question. I think about it for a while and Flo gently gets our orders and brings them out.

“So, uh, Sheriff, what’s your best police story?” I see him smile, and he looks up to the skies thinking about it, a shine in his eyes.

“Oh… I had this chase back in ‘87.”

“Uh oh, you got him going now,” Flo says, but she parks next to me anyway, listening to his story as well. Of course, the Sheriff both over-exaggerates and quickly gets through it. But I listen none-the-less, both Flo and I get to joke about how he almost broke his hood from the kid making a risky maneuver and him getting stuck trying to replicate it. Of course, the kid didn’t get away so easily after that, getting caught and sentenced for community work for a good month. 

It isn’t long after he’s done with his story that Sally comes up and I watch quietly as the three continue the running joke of Sheriff being old and his silly stories of almost breaking down, even when Doc was still alive to fix him. They don’t go into much detail about Doc doing that, but it’s still said without someone else instantly becoming sad, which really does give me an insight about the topic.

“So, Y/N, you’re gonna stay with us for the race, right?” Sally suddenly asks me, looking like she’s trying to get away from what they were previously talking about, which I don’t know what it was since I was zoned out.

“Oh, uh…” I look between the three and see Ramone drive up to us as well. “Actually, no…”

“What? Why not?” I ignore Flo driving out to say hi to her own husband, grabbing a drink for him.

“I- Well…” I look down, it’s a little embarrassing to admit it. My looks say that I have money to spare, but that money that made me look like this wasn’t mine… it was my family’s. Even though I know without a doubt that if I ever get in a bad spot they won’t hesitate to grab the money they have saved up for me, but I also know that my family doesn’t just use that kind of money willy-nilly. No, no, I used my own money for this. For every gas, drink, motel room, or anything else, it’s my money I’m spending. The paychecks that I get from teaching at the K-12 school back at home. And by now everyone knows the problem with teacher payment in Oklahoma. “I’m just on a budget is all,” I say, skipping over the extra details that buzz in my head. I can tell they understand what I mean when they start to look sad themselves, a little disappointed that they can’t help out in some way. “But it’s no biggie, I promised I will be here when they come back, and I’m sticking to it. So it’s not like this is the last time you will see me.” I say, with a little pride in my voice. Sally nods and looks away from the group, obviously thinking. 

“Well, we certainly love having you here, sweetie. So take your time.” Flo says and I smile at her.

“Thanks…” I say, and I look to Ramone, seeing him decked out with new red to silver gradient with black speckles closer to his bottom. “Wow, Ramone, I love the new look.”

“Mhm, looking fine baby!” Flo agrees with me, and Ramone smiles wide as he spins so that we can see his newest paint job.

“You like? I started sketching out some new designs, I’m gonna try it out tonight.” He says, and Flo gives her appraisal in a whistle, and Sally and I giggle, watching the two of them dance around each other while having a conversation on who is better looking, their accents so different yet so… themselves. I zone out a little bit again, thinking of all the times I’ve seen Lightning on screen. It did seem like his flames were different every time, huh? “Y/N, why haven’t you washed up, man?” 

“Huh?” I look over to Ramone, who is staring at me as if the dirt is acid, and I look down, my white paint looking a light tan with all the dirt and mud on me. “Oh, uh… Guess I never noticed.” The moment I say that I get drowned in water. I scream in shock “WHAT THE-?” I back up instantly, trying to get away and I shiver, looking up to Red who looks shy. “Oh- uh… thanks.”

“Didn’t get all of it Red, you missed her sides.” Sally brings up, and I widen my eyes as he gets his water hose ready again, I quickly close my eyes and mouth as he covers me in the cold water.

“Woah, man, how did you get  _ those _ ,” is the first thing I hear after Red stops spraying me with water, the water dripping softly against the concrete as I turn so I can see myself in the shiny metal of Flo’s cafe.

“Oh, uh… I really haven’t had a paint job in a while… Those were from my derby race.”

“Nuh, uh, I’m not letting you leave here looking like that.” He says, and I turn back to him with my eyebrows drawn.

“But I don’t-”

“Say no more, sweetheart, it’s on me. Get what you want.” Flo says it as if she’s my own mom, giving me an early birthday present. 

“No, no, I couldn’t do that to you… Really, I’m fine Ramone.” I try to back away from him as he goes up behind me, but he starts pushing my bumper towards his shop across the road.

“Nonsense, we got you covered, man, you deserve a new coat of paint.” He says, and I finally sigh and drive forward so he isn’t pushing me.

“Ok, but nothing crazy… just, some white paint,” I say, despite my inner child really wanting something like flames. He takes me inside and I got on the risers. Thankfully, he doesn’t fight me on it like I am fighting with myself, and he does his thing, fixing my chipping and scratches and gives me fresh new white paint, well, he almost does.

“I kinda like this small bit of red right here.” He says, and I peek my eyes open to see what he’s talking about. When I was first painted, they put red on my side mirrors instead of white like the rest of me.

“Oh yeah…”

“Do you want me to keep it red?” He asks, and I furrow my eyebrows in thought, looking over to him. “Here, let me go get my swatches, you can pick. It  _ is _ your paint job after all, man.” He says and drives off. I sigh, I never really liked the color red, but… what color? He comes back and lifts up at least ten different stacks of rings, each ring having about ten or more individual plates of colors. I gasp.

“Oh, wow… uh…” I say at a loss for words. My eyes instantly drag to the sparkling red paint. “Um… what sparkling colors do you have?”

“Oh~ you like the bling, huh? Good choice!” He says and sets some other swatches down, bringing a certain stack back up. “I got the whole rainbow, and then some extra.”

“Oh wow…” I say again, looking through it, a certain set of blues catching my eye. “Oh, I love that dark and light blue it looks like neon right next to each other,” I say, staring at them for as long as I can before Ramone takes them away from my sight.

“You got it, man.” He says, going off to go grab those paints. He comes back and does his thing again, using cardboard to make sure the paint he sprays on doesn’t go anywhere else. “Wait, I got an idea…” He says, and zooms off, quickly coming back to show me different stencils of his. “Which one?” He asks and my jaw drops. From different flowers and hearts to the words “hustle” and “fast” to a lightning bolt and flames, he has it all.

“Why?”

“For your neon, man!” 

“Oh, uh…” I point to a small little heart template. “What about that and a little stripe?” 

“Oh, come on, man, not even a word?” He asks, and I look at the words again, a smirk growing on my lips.

“Beauty. Do that one.” 

“Hoho~ Now, we’re talking!” he says and moves around the room until he finally lays the stencils and tape on me. My left mirror only having a stipe against the black factory plastic, and the small little heart near the edge, and the other having the same stripe and the word “beauty” in cursive lettering. I almost squeal. 

“It looks so cool!” 

“I’m not done yet, man. Wait for it!” He says, and I contain my excitement, waiting for him to finish. Finally, he does and steps back. “Yes…”

“Oh, Ramone, thank you. I love the little detail!” I say, looking myself in the mirror, happy with the cute little word. I stare at it far too long, reading the word over and over in my head until I start to hear it in my moms’ voice.

_ “My little beauty, my little girl! Growing up so fast! Boys will be honking at you from miles away.” She says, hugging my side, doing her best not to scratch the new paint on my newest part. _

_ “Mooom!” _

_ “What? It’s true! You’re a beauty… Inside and out.”  _

_ “Mom…” I say, softer this time, and I watch her smile. _

Suddenly I feel pressure on my side near my read vents. I squeak, looking at the mirror to see Ramone there, doing something.

“Sorry, man, I’m just adding something.” He backs away and goes to my other side and I finally see it. Neon blue lighting up my sides from my vents, and I gasp.

“Woah... wait, can I control it?”

“You will in a second, I just gotta hook it up to something, hold on.” He says, and I bounce slightly in excitement. But then I get a thought, and my movements stop.

“Wait- How much do these cost?” I ask, but he doesn’t look at me through the mirror as he’s doing something behind me.

“Not much, don’t worry about it Y/N,” he says, and I know he would probably say that no matter how much it really costs. Or, maybe not? I mean, I am just a customer, a slightly-more-known stranger who came to town yesterday... He wouldn’t say that “it’s nothing” if it really did cost him a lot, right? I sigh, obviously thinking about it too hard. “You got a phone or Siri system, right?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I have a built-in phone that’s activated with voice.”

“Cool, because you gotta download this app for it.” He says and tells me the name, and while I wait for it to download, I go through my messages, the computer saying it so that only I can hear it.

**Unknown number: Hey, this is Cruz! (1:16 pm)**

**Unknown number: Text me back when you get this! :) (1:34 pm)**

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. “Siri, save that number as Cruz Ramirez.”

“Woah, wait, Cruz got your number?” 

“Yeah, I don’t know how she did, though… Wait, do you have a phone, Ramone?” 

“Uh, not like you. I have an iPad that people can call me from though. Everyone in town does.”

“Well, what is it?”

“Oh, uh, I don’t know, Man. Let me go find it.” He says and drives off again, and you talk to Siri in order to respond to Cruz.

**You: How did you get my number? (2:12 pm)**

**Cruz Ramirez: It was in the phone book, duh. By the way, I love your last name. I think I met your uncle once. (2:13 pm)**

**You: Really? Uncle JJ? Was he ok? He was nice, right? (2:13 pm)**

**Cruz: Yeah, he was. He just congratulated me, and talked about how his family was fans, which I can understand now.” (2:14 pm)**

I take the time to laugh at Cruz’s response, and Ramone comes back with his iPad, saying the number out loud and I save the contact with his name on it and move on to fix the lights so it turns on during the night and when I rev my engine. I test it out, watching with awe as the lights turn on with my loud rev, and I squeal in delight.

“I love it, Ramone! Thank you!” I go over to him and gently bump him in a small, gentle hug, and he chuckles.

“Aye, no problemo, man. As I said, I wasn’t gonna let you leave without one.” I smile.

“Well, you certainly did a great job.” He looks proud of himself.

“Come on, let’s go show the town.”

“Oh, one second.” 

**You: You have no idea, Cruz. Our family has HUGE parties for races and football. My family would probably be really upset if I don’t join them for this one. (2:18 pm)**

Ramone lets me talk to Siri to answer Cruz, as he drives out of his shop.

“Ladies and Gentlecars… may I introduce you to the newly decked out, Y/N!” He yells my name so that I can hear him, and I quickly exit his shop, seeing everyone, including Red and Lizzie watching me, and I smile wide as I rev my engines, the neon lights coming on and Flo cheers.

“Woo~ Mama, you go girl.”

“Wow, Y/N, I love it,” Sallys says, and I smile brightly and stay still as Lizzie shakily rolls to a stop to my right.

“Beauty?” She says it aloud in a question, and I almost flush, laughing nervously.

“Yeah… My mom used to say it as my nickname.”

“She ain’t wrong about that, then,” Lizzie says, and this time I probably actually do have a little pink showing on my hood from how embarrassed I feel.

After another big conversation with everyone in the town, listening to the radio with old tunes, I find myself in Lizzie’s little shop. Lizzie’s shop is the only one left in town where the things inside aren’t needed to keep everyone else alive or safe. It’s quite amazing, but it also has the lowest prices in the town. After buying something and adding a sticker to my back window, I find myself resting on the porch, both of our engines purring as she pours her heart out about Stanley.

“What do you think he would say…” She makes a small questioning noise. “You know, about what this town has become. Not a lot of people still around, yet it’s become a tourist attraction for two, almost three racers.” I say, looking at the museum that’s across from her shop.

“I think he would be happy.” She says with slight amusement in his voice. “He would have kicked McQueen’s butt for tearing up the town if he had the chance. But this town was his pride and joy.” I smile, nodding, and I look over to see her own smile. 

“Well, it certainly has the charm he did,” I say as a closing to the conversation, and she hums in agreement as we continue to rest on the porch. I talk to Siri a bit longer to keep up another conversation with Cruz.

**Cruz Ramirez: I’m so bored! What are you doing over there? (4:48 pm)**

**You: I’m sitting with Lizzie. (4:48 pm)**

I can see the confusion in Lizzie’s face as I talk to thin air. “I’m able to talk with Cruz right now, do you want me to say something to her on your behalf?”

“Yeah, tell her to get off the phone and train more!” She says, and I laugh, knowing full well that Cruz can’t, and she is probably just as desperate as Lizzie is.

**You: Lizzie says to stop being lazy and train your butt off. (4:48 pm)**

**Cruz Ramirez: Yep, that’s her. I really try, I do, but I’m stuck in this trailer with Coach. (4:49 pm)**

**You: I know, but hey, at least you got me to talk to, right? (4:49 pm)**

**Cruz Ramirez: So, you’re ok with this? (4:51 pm)**

**You: Why wouldn’t I be? Seriously, the more I stay here, the more bragging rights I get. (4:51 pm)**

**Cruz Ramirez: What are your sisters like, btw?” (4:52 pm)**

“Oh… hmm…” I say, thinking. I have two younger sisters, me being the oldest. My pops wanted boys so bad, but he got us instead. My younger sister, Savannah, is in the middle of high school and is an almost full-fledged wrangler, and my youngest sister, Juliet, is too young to be an obvious model yet, but my uncle is thinking about helping her be a fancier car like me. They are both full of energy, and I love them both. Promised my mom I would look after them.

**You: They’re butt-heads, is what they are. (4:54 pm)**

**You: But I still love them. (4:54 pm)**

**Cruz Ramirez: Sounds like any family… how old are they? (4:54 pm)**

**You: I have one that’s about to turn 12, and another that is 16. (4:54 pm)**

**Cruz Ramirez: Oh, do they look as pretty as you? (4:54 pm)**

I laugh at that, Savannah though she is very pretty on her own, and can definitely still look pretty while kicking a guys ass… Well, I can’t decide if she’s “pretty as me” or what. 

**You: Depends on if you think that a Wrangler is prettier than me. But yeah, Savannah is definitely pretty, she had more guys hitting on her than me. (4:55 pm)**

**Cruz Ramirez: Oh, I think she had that only because they were afraid of you… you are TOO pretty. (4:55 pm)**

I laugh, and I can tell the Cruz is definitely typing at this point. Or at least has the advantage to edit it before she sends it. 

**You: Thanks, guess that means I will never get a guy. (4:55 pm)**

I laugh when I realize that she’s taking too long. Probably typing and retyping her response. I save her the trouble.

**You: I’m joking, Cruz. I’ll find someone. I know it. But will you? (4:56 pm)**

**Cruz Ramirez: I might. I don’t know, I’m not looking. (4:56 pm)**

**You: Well then don’t be surprised if that man literally crashes into you. I have a feeling that it will be the only way you understand that it’s him. (4:57 pm)**

And, there’s a long pause, but this time I start to worry if I said the wrong thing. Sure, I’ve said something very similar to this to a lot of people in my town, but Cruz isn’t part of my town. She may have a completely different reaction than what I expect. I am still a stranger to her. Well, a less-of-a-stranger, stranger. But still one, none-the-less. 

**Cruz Ramirez: Are you suggesting that Jackson Storm is my soulmate? (5:00 pm)**

**You: No! I meant that since you aren’t looking for a date, the guy would have to make the first move. (5:00 pm)**

Yep, I was right, she didn’t get the point, but it’s ok. After a while, we have to split apart to get gas and Cruz promises that Lightning and herself will call the town later. Which they do, and not even an hour later, Sally comes out with her iPad, and sets it on an oil barrel in the middle of Flo’s cafe parking lot. I stand close to the left of the iPad, not in the shot with everyone else as they say their “hellos” to each other. Mater, Ramone, Lightning, and Luigi obviously enthusiastic to see each other as they start talking about their days, with the others cutting in every now and then. It’s nice to see them talk so fluidly with each other, I almost forget I’m there. Ramone shows off his new paint job before suddenly gasping and looking up to me.

“Wait, man, you guys need to see the paint job our new friend got.”

“Y/N?”

“Yeah, man, here, clear the way,” Ramone says and everyone backs up, giving me space as he asked them to, but I just stand in shock. “Well, come over here, man. Show off your lights!”

“Oh, uh, yeah…” I say, a little surprised by him saying “friend” instead of “customer” or anything else. I have to blink a couple of times before I move to circle around, facing the camera. I watch as Lightning, Cruz, Luigi, and Guido all have their mouths open and Mater comes closer to the screen as if he’s trying to see it better. Finally, they come out of their stupor. 

“It looks great!”

“Is that neon I see?” Cruz asks, and I nod. Ramone bumps my side with his tires. 

“Rev your engine, bro, show off your lights!”

“Oh, uh, right.” I close my eyes as I rev my engine, the loud noise causing the neon blue lights to light up my side, and I move a little to do it again so they can see it better. Mater decides to whistle while Luigi and Guido complain that they can’t see. Cruz finally complimenting me again.

“Wow!” She laughs a little nervously. “Aw, come on, now you are making me jealous. Ramone, you gotta add that to me too!” I giggle, moving out of the way again, but I stop in my tracks with the next thing Luigi says.

“She looks closer to a Ferrari than you, Lighting.” He, of course, sounds hurt at that while I nervously giggle, moving back to my spot, but this time I can still be seen, or at least, I try to. I would feel horrible from keeping someone else from the town out of view. 

“You guys have been too kind to me, really…” I say, seeing them look at me. “I’m just another customer.” I can see everyone look at each other with some kind of knowing smile.

“Not after that race on the track, you aren’t.” Cruz pipes up, and I turn to see her better.

“I agree, you got potential of your own, Y/N,” Lightning says, and I see a couple of others nod.

“I’m glad you came to visit us, we are glad to know you.” Sally pipes up, and I know for certain that my face is flushed again. Even Lizzie and Red are nodding. 

“I… Well thanks…” I say softly, embarrassed. 

“You know what, I know you said you couldn’t stay tomorrow, but we won’t make you pay… You’ve helped out a lot around here, Y/N… You’ve almost done more community service than Lightning did when he ruined the road.”

“Hey!” I giggle.

“Wait, you weren’t gonna stay?” I hear Mater say, and I instantly turn so that he can see me, a worried look on my face.

“No! No- I mean- I… I wasn’t, but I was gonna be back after the race, you know?”

“Do you need to go back home? Do you have work?” Lightning suddenly asks me, and he looks serious as if trying to wager what to do.

“I mean… no, school is out for the summer, so I don’t  _ need _ to be there.” I say, still a little sad to say it, my family is back there, most of the people I know are back there… I would have to go back at some point, but… 

“I’ll pay for any expenses, Y/N if the others don’t already count anything else as the payment.” Lightning looks away from me to Sally and winks. I stare at him in surprise, and I finally look at everyone else.

“You’re really ok with that?” I ask, and Mater answers first.

“Shoot, if it means that we get to see you more? Of course!” The others agree in their own statements, and my cheeks flush again, a silence washing over us as I’m at a loss for words.

“Well, Mater found this metal knick-knack that looked like a frog,” Cruz says, instantly changing the subject, and I am eternally grateful. Their conversation goes back to normal, but I start to realize that if I don’t pipe in, they start to ask me questions again, so as the video call goes way past two hours, I’ve learned to talk more. They are great people, and the conversations that everyone has makes me feel like I’m back home. The bickering and compliments being tossed around like they are nothing and finally, by the end of the call, everyone is tuckered out. 

“We’ll call again when we get in Miami.” Lightning says, and everyone participates in saying goodbye, Mater taking more time to say good night to every single person before Lightning ends the call. Sally and I both sigh in perfect unison, and we look at each other, giggling. 

“I’ll go put this up, room 4 is still yours, Y/N… good night everyone.” She says, taking the tablet and driving off after everyone reciprocates the saying. Sheriff helps a shaking Lizzie back to her house to get a warm blanket around her, and Red says a shy good night as well.

“Look at your lights now,” Ramone says, looking at my sides as the light blue lights glow in the night. I smile up at him.   
“You are really proud of this, huh?” He smirks and bumps my tires again.

“Of course, man. Look, my large works are great, but extra details like these can really make a difference between a simple paint job and a personal one.” He says and slowly drives off. “Good night, Y/N, hope to see you tomorrow!” 

“Uh, yeah, good night,” I say good night to Flo as well and I drive into the middle of the road, looking off down the small highway.

I really am lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, MC got a new paint job! I hope you guys like it :)


	4. Chapter 3 (Qualifying)

Ever since last night, I had felt calmer with being here than ever before. I still couldn’t believe that I planned to leave yesterday night and be back home at this point. I knew my family would call me because of that. I told my sister I would explain myself around noon, and she allowed it to slip by, I got no texts or calls all morning as I helped Sheriff with the farm again. It was easier to do this time around, and the moment we stepped back onto the paved road Red splashed me with cold water to show off my white paint again. Today was the day before the race, it was also the qualifying day, meaning that everyone would get their own time on the track to see who is the fastest so they can place everyone in the correct spots. Every radio was on one in Sally’s Cozy Cone, one in Lizzie’s shop, and another right in front of Stanley’s statue. The only working TV was pulled out on a cart, it’s own little roof over it, standing in the middle of Flo’s cafe, like how the iPad was last night when we called the crew. I rested with Sheriff and the others in the parking lot. Sally and Flo talking about the racers while Ramone sketched out another design, Red watered the flowers down the road and Lizzie resting on her porch like always. I barely finished my coolant when Savannah finally called me, and I excused myself, going past the Cozy Cone and stopping on the highway to take the call.

“Yellow.” 

“Where are you!?” Savannah yells through the phone. “You were supposed to be back here, you’re missing the qualifying! I am baking cupcakes for god’s sake!” I giggle, she always bakes cupcakes. Well, at least, we all do. It was a team effort with my sisters and me, but I have a feeling that Juliet is only “helping” by testing ingredients.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. But you know how I said I wouldn’t be meeting Lightning McQueen and Cruz?”

“Well, yeah… wait- you aren’t saying what I think you’re saying, are you?”

“Maybe…”

“Y/N, no… There is no way. Not in a million years. I can literally see McQueen and Cruz on TV, there is no way that they are possibly the reason you are late.”

“Yes, I know they are in Florida, but… they wanted me to stay here, they’re even paying for me… I- I don’t know, Savannah. The moment I rolled in here, Cruz was on my butt, thinking I was another race car or something.”

“I don’t doubt that” She whispers through my rant.

“She asked me to race, and so I finally did, and Savannah, I won!” I smile wide looking up at the sky. “She even has my number, I- You can’t tell me that this  _ isn’t _ a good reason for me to stay.” I don’t hear her say anything for a long while, and it actually starts to worry me. “Savannah?”

“You have her number?” She says quietly in awe.

“Yeah! Yeah! I told her about you and Uncle JJ, she’s  _ met, _ Uncle JJ.”

“Everyone knows Uncle JJ, you can literally google him, Y/N.” 

“Well yeah, but I meant…” I sigh. “Look- I don’t know, I wasn’t really expecting this myself, if you really need me, then I’ll go back.”

“No, no.” She says and goes silent not saying anything. “You aren’t lying to me about this, right? You aren’t pulling a leg here? Some kind of excuse? Because Sis, you know I wouldn’t judge you if you broke down, ok?”

“No! No, it’s true…” I say, wanting to say so much more, but something stops me.

“Now I’m even less convinced. Sis… what’s wrong?”

“I’m not lying, Savannah,” I say in a harsh tone, but I sigh and turn so I can see everyone resting in Flo’s parking lot. “I just… I don’t know what to do.” I turn back and go farther down the road so that they don’t hear me. “You heard what I said, right? I told them that I couldn’t pay for everything and they instantly jumped to help me… I- but I have nothing… I only beat Cruz in a race. What- what am I against Lightning? I’m not a coach, and I’m definitely not a racer. What if they just… kick me out?”

“Then I’ll be here. We’ll be here.” I hum, a little sad about that fact that she didn’t disagree on saying they might kick me out randomly. “Do you want me to ask dad to transfer money to your account?” 

“No,” I say, but I think it over again. “Not right now… If it comes down to it, I’ll ask him myself.” I hear Savannah sigh. 

“I love you, sis, but this is crazy.” 

“Tell me about it…” I look off to the side and see myself reflected in an abandoned hubcap, my neon looking side mirrors catching my eye again. “But, I mean… I’m not complaining much.”

“Of course, you aren’t. You met two of the most famous racers and they want you to stay in their town. Y/N, promise me something, ok?”

“What?” 

“Don’t do something stupid, ok? I’m 16 and  _ I _ know that they won’t sustain you. They don’t know  _ you _ , Y/N. You have a home here, you have  _ a job  _ here… It was called a vacation for a reason.” And there it is, the truth, slapped in my face by my little sister. The confidence that I got from their compliments and letting me join in their voice calls is shattered. But she’s right, on my own, I don’t have the money or mindset to drop everything I had and stay here. I really do have to go back, practically forget this all happened. God, this vacation just turned into a nightmare that would be horrible to look back on. A dream I can never catch and a burn that will never heal. But I know that if I do try to really stay here, I will be homesick every day, a different burn that would ache. “Y/N?” I shake my head out of my thoughts.

“Yeah… yeah, I…” I sigh, looking away from the reflection to the pavement below me. “I promise,” I say, still heartbroken despite the fact that I haven’t even left the town yet.

“What have you and Cruz been talking about?” She asks, and I smile slightly.

“You…” I say and I can hear her stutter over her words, making me laugh.

“Seriously? Just about me?”

“Well, no, we also talked about Uncle JJ and girl stuff,” I say, scrolling through the messages in my head to remind myself.

“Girl stuff?”

“Yeah, you know, like finding a boy? She’s lost in her world of work, and I was able to tease her about it. Spent a whole night looking at the racers and picking them apart together.” Savannah laughs.

“Oh my god, really?”

“Yeah, dude. She’s around my age, of course, we are gonna talk about it.” I say with a laugh.

“Uh, huh, and what else?”

“What do you mean?”

“Was she talking about racing?”

“Well, yeah. But not directly to me yet. She’s hasn’t had the time to since she’s doing qualifying right now.” Savannah makes another humming noise and I lower my eyebrows. “What?” 

“Nothing. I’m just thinking why she would text you about all that stuff.” 

“I- I don’t know. Maybe I’m just an ear…” Savannah laughs and I don’t even try to fake smile, the happy moment instantly lost again. “Hey, what flavor is it?”

“Huh?”

“The cupcakes.”

“Oh, uh- I have a batch of lemon-zest oil, red flame radiator, and Jacobs favorite chocolate steering” I sigh, thinking about the tastes.

“Pops is gonna be really sad when I tell him the news though, Y/N.” 

“Yeah, tell him I’m kinda regretting it. I hate to miss your baking.” She laughs, and I find myself smiling again.

“We’ll save you the leftovers, don’t you worry.” She says it so confidently, and I can only hum in agreement at this point. “Hold on for a second.” I hear her roll outside, and yell for pops, and I shrink away, her loud voice hurting my eardrums. It takes a while for the ringing to stop and for me to hear what she’s saying again, and I notice that she’s relaying the message to him during that moment. “Yeah, sure, I’ll tell her.” She pauses again and I get a message while she continues talking.

**Cruz Ramirez: You watching the TV? (2:15 pm)**

I instantly turn around and head back to Flo’s cafe, and I see a different racer about to finish.

**You: I am now, why? (2:16 pm)**

I try my best to ignore the others looking over at me as I talk to Siri and have my sister on speakerphone, her driving around being heard by everyone.

**Cruz Ramirez: I’m about to go on. (2:19 pm)**

**You: Good luck. (2:19 pm)**

“Was that you texting Cruz?” I hear my sister say over the phone.

“Yeah, yeah. Look, Cruz is gonna be on soon, can I go?” I hear her sigh.

“Alright, pops says to call Uncle JJ as soon as you can, ok?”

“Ok. Thank you, sis, see you.”

“Bye.” I thank the heavens that she doesn’t drag it on longer as I listen to the announcers talk about Cruz as she goes on the track, warming up herself with some slow speeds and wave-like motions.

“Thirteen drivers have been qualified so far, and number 14 will be Cruz Ramirez, number 51 for Dinoco. This is her 3rd trip to Florida, and she already has a good amount of points under her hood.” The town cheers despite Cruz or anyone else not being able to hear us. The announcers start to go off on their own tangents while we get to see Cruz go around the track, her numbers and rankings showing at the bottom of the screen as she goes around laps. She starts to finally go up to 198 mph, and goes faster than that, the difference barely changing despite the huge numbers. “-and right now she’s flirting in the top 5”

“Cruz has been doing very well here, of course, she’s with the Lightning team despite being with Dinoco. Lightning has beaten Cal before... we’re expecting great things from her.”

“Wow, yeah, she’s gonna stay in top 5. Close the book with 203. Top 5 being all “next-gen” racers.” Cruz finally crosses the checkered line, the camera catching the flag-waving as well, and we sigh in relief with her number being 206 mph and with the placing of 2nd. I instantly go to text her while the others cheer and holler.

**You: Amazing, Cruz! We’re all rooting for you. You got this! (2:49 pm)**

She obviously doesn’t respond right away, and I watch the TV as another racer goes through the same process, reading the bottom to see who has already placed. After a couple of minutes of all the names going by I realize that Jackson Storm hasn’t qualified yet. But the moment I realize that Cruz gets back to me.

**Cruz Ramirez: You sound like Sally. (2:54 pm)**

I chuckle, looking over to Sally seeing that she’s on the iPad, probably talking with Lightning and Cruz herself, and I quietly respond.

**You: Sorry, but you really did amazing. (2:55 pm)**

**Cruz Ramirez: Thanks. Jackson Storm is going on soon. I’m really nervous. (2:55 pm)**

**You: Why? He’s Jackson Storm. (2:55 pm)**

**Cruz Ramirez: That’s exactly why I’m worried. (2:56 pm)**

**Cruz Ramirez: He’s gonna be faster than me and then try to shove it in my face, and I’m not ready for it. (2:56 pm)**

**You: That’s every guy. Don’t worry about it Cruz, you’ve defeated him before, speed isn’t the defining factor. You have a whole race to look forward to. (2:58 pm)**

She doesn’t text me back afterward, and everyone becomes silent when Jackson Storm comes on. I have to stop myself from smiling. I won’t ever admit it to anyone here in town but Savannah and I got a little of a crush the first time Jackson Storm was recognized as a great racer. He’s got the build for a young girl’s fantasy dream. Sleek black and somewhat mysterious. He’s in a lot of ads, but not the kind of ads that the other racers are in where they seem cocky, and show off their smiles. No, Jackson’s most famous ad is about the racing simulator and it just has him showing what the actual product is, and longer ads will have him talking about it scientifically as if he was part of the team that built it. Yeah, his smile is still on his face, but why wouldn’t it be? 

“And for the second to last qualifier, is Jackson Storm, number 20 or 2 point O for  IGNTR. You know, everyone still calls him a rookie, but with a piston cup race already under his hood, he’s now just a full-blown professional at this point, Darrell.”

“I can agree with that Bob, he’s been around long enough that we can expect his speed to top pretty much all of the racers today.” As the announcers talk Jackson Storm is warming up, seemingly ignoring the cameras that some of the other racers used this time to wink at. 

“I think he’s put his max speed in his bio of Instagram, hasn’t he?” Darrell laughs.

“I don’t doubt that. But here we go folks, the green flag is out and the Storm is brewing!” And just like that, Jackson speeds up and curves with the pavement, instantly following the path that he’s always done before. His eyebrows furrowed as he only focuses on this.

“Starting out strong and going straight into the hundreds, seems like that 3 minutes warm-up was enough for him, but will he keep that up for another full 2 laps?”

“Well if he’s doing it now then he must know something we don’t. You never know, maybe some energy drinks are fueling him up today.” The announcers laugh and continue talking as the cameras take the time to get some good shots of him going by really fast, some of the pavement even flying up as they do. 

“213 miles per hour as he gets into turn three.”

“Why are you shaking your head?”

“Because that’s gonna be the fastest lap in all of the qualifying today.” Storm slows down as he’s getting closer to the entrance for the pit. Everyone tenses, this is the part where everything can make or break it. If he goes too fast or too slow, or if the pit crew takes to long, it can put him behind Cruz, even with his 220 mph range. But the announcers go through explaining as he times it just right, his crew chief counting down for him, and he stops perfectly, not hitting another or rolling over a line. The pit timer starts,  Guido making an almost unbeatable 10 seconds on his own, his crew goes fast. The timer stops a 10.5 and the town groans and growls as the announcers repeat the words “outstanding” which it is, but it still doesn’t match Cruz’s two-man stop with a perfect 10.

“130 miles per hour as he exits, everything is looking good for Jackson Storm.”

“So far he got everything right,” Darrell says, and Ramone groans loudly, turning away from the TV to mumble curse words to himself. Jackson easily goes back up to the 200’s before reaching the halfway through the track.

“Listen to him stop the gas, man. He nails it, at just the right moment.”

“And I think he’s gonna nail this pole.”

“Oh yeah,” we hear his crew chief say through the mic as he still goes a whopping 210 mph while the announcers laugh at the small statement.

“Pole-man, Jackson Storm.” At this statement, the Sally and Flo groan as well, all of them talking about how Cruz was still better. It’s hard for me to disagree or agree with them, so I don’t join in. I love Cruz, she’s a great racer and my family has routed for her the moment she stepped on the track, and it’s been even better getting to the point that I could maybe even call her a friend, but Jackson Storm is still a good racer. He’s got that stubborn cockiness that all new guy racers have, but he’s also a huge nerd about it, almost every interview he goes off on a scientific tangent. Sure, he is the “Pole-man” but he still hasn’t won a cup yet, and that says a lot for a “now full-blown professional.”

Siri announces that “Uncle JJ” is calling, and I leave Flo’s area to answer, this time being closer to Sally’s Cozy Cone than I was last time.

“Uncle JJ!” I answer happily, he’s always been there for me like a second dad. He was happy to talk with me and share his stories. He would always send me post-cards and birthday cards when he wasn’t able to be there himself, which he tried very hard to do, and he was there for most of the time, but with him being a great businessman, he has to be over there too.

“Y/N, my favorite niece, how are you doing?”

“Good, I’m in Radiator Springs, watching the game. Did you see Cruz go past her last record?”

“I did! The rookie is doing amazing. But I’m more surprised that your Pops wasn’t lying to me about you staying in Radiator Springs. Why is that?” I smile, looking to the pavement below me.

“Oh, well, I made some friends here… look, I’m still trying to figure it out myself, but the town wanted me to stay.” He has that deep laugh that he has.

“Well, I always told you that you’d be a star darling, but I didn’t know it was gonna be with the racers. You should have told me you were friends, I would’ve had you flown over here.”

“Wait, you’re at the race?”

“Well of course I am, darling. Look, I would say sorry if you were at home, but you must know how boring it can be just to watch the game from a TV screen.” I giggle.

“No, yeah, you aren’t wrong. But I’m pretty sure that’s not the only reason you are there, huh?” He does a fake groan, which makes me smile.

“Oh, you caught me. No, I also have a party to attend to here. Trying to become a sponsor of some racers. Which, if you really are friends with Cruz, I might be able to talk with Tex and-”

“JJ…” I say, rolling my eyes, and he laughs again.

“I’m sorry, darling. Business. Though you need to start thinking about it with me. This life is different than a teacher’s job.”

“Who said I was gonna give up my job at Hubcott?” I narrow my eyes in the air, a little hurt that he thinks that I want to give it up.

“What? No one! I just meant that with your new friends you might wanna start thinking about it.” I don’t respond to that, and I can hear him sigh from my silence. “I know it’s too early to call it, but you know I’ll be here to support you, Y/N. I just also like the idea of you being friends with some great racers.”

“JJ…” I say it softer this time, a little more fond of him saying that he would support me. He laughs. “Thank you.”

“No problem, darling. That’s what I am here for. Oh- the racers are done qualifying, gotta put on my business suit. Love ya, darling, tell me how it goes with you and your friends, hmm?”

“I will, I will. Love you.” He says goodbye one more time before he hangs up. I sigh and look up to watch the blue sky as I think it over. My family certainly loves the idea of me being friends with Cruz, Savannah was jealous, JJ was happy. But the only thing is that it’s barely been a couple of days. I can’t make Cruz stay my friend, that wouldn’t be a real friendship. I really just have to wait longer and stay myself. I turn to face the town again, seeing everyone talking and being lively against the retro background of bricks and neon lights with sand and rock in the background. Despite it not being the plains like back home, it gives me the same peaceful feeling. 

“And folks, don’t forget that after this break, we will have the very special guest, Jackson Storm on here to answer some of the fans’ most dying questions!” I hear some announcers on the radio say, and my thoughts do a 360 going back to the race, and I instantly go to text Cruz again.

**You: Hey, how are you holding up? (3:59 pm)**

**Cruz Ramirez: Surprisingly well, Storm was pre-occupied with the press more than I was, so he wasn’t able to say anything stupid. Mr. McQueen is taking me to go have some fresh sea-oil. (4:02 pm)**

**You: Oh, sounds great. Get some pictures if you can, would love to see it. (4:02 pm)**

**Cruz Ramirez: I’ll see what I can do, what have you been doing? (4:03 pm)**

**You: Answering calls. My sister would love to meet you and don’t be surprised when Uncle JJ comes at you with some sponsorship opportunities. (4:03 pm)**

**Cruz Ramirez: I’ll keep that in mind. (4:04 pm)**

I become a little bit worried, I have no idea if she meant that as a general statement so that she could just answer, or if she didn’t like that idea of meeting my sister or having sponsorships.

**You: Hey, I know we’ve only known each other for less than three days, but you’ve been a great friend to me. (4:09 pm)**

I have to pause halfway, and Siri misinterprets it for me being done, but I continue on before I finally send it to her. 

“And we’re back, live with Jackson Storm to answer some questions, Jackson, how are you doing this evening?” I hear the announcer say and I turn to look at the radio despite it only being their voices that come out of the thing.

“I’m doing great, Bob, just got done with the qualifying, tomorrow’s race will be interesting, to say the least.” Jackson’s voice comes in smooth, and I can just visualize his smirk plastered on his face. Bob laughing quietly.

“You could say that again, now your speeds have been phenomenal, but is that the only reason you became a racer?” I roll my eyes, practically already knowing the answer.

“No, I loved racing since I was a kid, got a feel for it when I was young. I had some great influencers and coaches, they were the ones that got me here. The speed is just a bonus.”

“Well, that bonus has kept you in the top 5 ever since you were a rookie, do you ever feel pressured about that?”

“Pressured? No.”

“Or do you not wanna admit it?” I snicker.

“No, I really don’t feel pressured, I mean- sure, Ray makes me try to strive for higher, but there’s not a lot for me to worry about. If anything I feel like I’m being held back.” I roll my eyes.

“Well, speaking of Ray Reverham, he sent out this tweet a couple of days ago that has you  _ sleeping _ next to him on what seems to be a plane, with the caption of “tuckered @TheStorm out, can’t wait for the next race.” There is a pause while Jackson laughs. “Is there a story behind this? Why were you so tried?” Jackson laughs again, small and quiet but with enough grumble that is sure making girls around the world fall in love.

“Yeah, so keep in mind, there is no way for me to hide my identity, right? You see all the articles about singers or racers being found in an airport or something.”

“Right, right.”

“And so we took it upon ourselves to just say: Well, we’ll take a flight a night. Even though it’s less than a day’s worth of travel.”

“Right, ‘cause what else would you do?” Jackson laughs again, and I find myself laughing with him. 

“So my crew and I were tired, Ray had us do as many practices as we could before our flight, so I barely even had my stuff packed before we had to be at the airport. I got there, and of course, I was about to fall asleep while Ray was more hyped up than anyone else, even the airport crew didn’t want to deal with us.” Bob laughs at this, “I gotta say if I didn’t know any better, Ray was on drugs.” Bob laughs again.

“Had to have a few shots-”

“Had too many lines.” Jackson agrees and they’re both laughing at this point and I’m snickering, trying my best to contain my laughter. “No, but really, he just had his energy drinks so that we wouldn’t miss the flight like the great crew chief he is, and I passed out, while he stayed up all night.” Bob laughs again.

“So, if that’s true, why didn’t you give him payback, because, I’m gonna be honest, Storm, you look ridiculous asleep on that plane.” Storm laughs and I start searching up on twitter for Ray’s tweet.

“I would, but we aren’t sharing hotel rooms. He was with his wife, and I trained the whole morning on a treadmill while he got his needed rest.” 

“Aw, so sweet of you.” Jackson laughs, a little bit more awkward this time, but still keeping it light-hearted as Bob moves onto the next question. “Alright, so switching gears here, what do you think is the worst caution you’ve been in so far?” I can hear Jackson sigh and I find the photo that Bob was talking about, snickering.

“Oh, god, the worst?” He sighs again, “You know, I don’t think this counts, but sometimes I’ll train with others, I did a lot when I was still a rookie, so we were on a dirt track that was also  _ inside _ , up in Michigan, freezing our bumpers off. Two rookies spun out, one in front of me, one behind me. And with the track having a lot more turns than normal, that was the only crash I couldn’t dodge.”

“Oo, ouch,” Bob says.

“Heh, it’s ok, just taught me to be more careful around rookies.”

“Speaking of rookies, do you have anything you want to say to your fans or aspiring racers?” Jackson makes a small “huffing” sound.

“Of course, to those who want to race, just keep on pushing, never allow something to stop you, but if you end up racing me… well, good luck. And to the ladies, keep being pretty.” I roll my eyes, sure that he’s either winking or the fangirls are screaming in their bedrooms. 

“Thank you, Jackson Storm, and to the listeners, stay in tune, we’ll be right back after this sponsorship-” I sigh, driving away from the radio. I look across the road to see the others talking and laughing with each other, and I stroll over to be with them, they instantly greet me and catch me up with what they are talking about. We spend the rest of the evening talking together, Sally saying that they will be able to call the crew, but not Lightning and Cruz from the two of them being so tired. We end up laughing over old race stories and the town hearing about my family’s famous race parties.

**Cruz Ramirez: (Image 10322.png) (6:29 pm)**

**Cruz Ramirez: I couldn’t ask for a better friend than you, Y/N. (6:29 pm)**

I’m going to need some luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to learn more about Storm! I watched a lot of NASCAR qualifying stuff and took some personality from Armie Hammer himself for that interview... hehe


End file.
